Tai-San
"No one's all bad. You have to learn to look for the good in a person. ...You can always find it, if you look hard enough." -''Tai-San Biography An individualist, Tai-San is a deep thinker and has a great spirituality about her. She is not a material person but instead taps into the "energy" of those around her and the universe in general through her philosophy of mysticism and elementalism. Tai-San is a "new age" guru and is very influential - she claims in a way that she has powers that can alter the lives of those around her and the city as a whole. Tai-San often rubs people up the wrong way. She is so firm in her convictions and is quite honest in talking about matters, she doesn't seem to care about other people taking offence. But she does care - Tai-San is a nice person and what she does is for the greater good, she perceives. If needed, Tai-San will sacrifice her own interests for the greater community. History Tai-San found Cloe lost in the woods helped her find her way back to the Mall. She soon became a member of the Tribe. She suggested they have a name. Lex suggested Mallrats. When Zandra needs advice on sex, Tai-San offers advice that surprises Salene and Zandra of her knowledge. Tai-San secretly likes Lex and whilst he and Zandra are engaged she sneaks into Lex's room and they sleep together (twice). Zandra later finds out and makes Lex dump Tai-San. Tai-San is the only one who knows the antidote formula but after the explosion in her lab, she can't remember anyone or anything about the formula. Her best friend Alice helps her to remember. Tai-San believes she should tell someone else about the formula, so she picks Bray. Tai-San falls in love with Lex but is struck with a problem, her best friend is after him. Lex however loves Tai-San and they form a secret relationship. But Tai-San can't take the sneaking around and calls it off with Lex. Lex tells Alice he is in love with someone else but won't tell her who. Alice takes comfort in Tai-San and she eventually tells her the truth. Lex asks Tai-San to marry him, he realizes he married Zandra for the wrong reasons and she tells him yes. They have a combined wedding with Ryan and Salene. To Tai-San's delight, Alice turns up. In Series 3, Tai-San is prisoner to the Chosen, along with other Mallrats. She is distraught when she is told Lex is dead. She later finds out he is alive. She realizes the Guardian has feelings for her and uses that to her advantage to try and destroy The Chosen. She is later named The True Supreme Mother, after Trudy was named an Imposter. Lex believes she is sleeping with The Guardian but she only loves him. When the Chosen are defeated, she tends to the Guardian and says that he is insane. Lex hates the way she looks after the Guardian. When the Guardian escapes he wants to take Tai-San with him to start up the Chosen again, but she refused. At the beginning of the Series 4, Tai-San is captured by the Technos. She later reappears as a Techno, but as a spy against them. She reunites briefly with Lex and the other Mallrats but she disappears again after Mega deletes her, Lex desparately continued to search for her. In The Tribe: A New Dawn, Tai San is revealed to be alive on a far away island working as a slave at a farm. She is later taken and sold at an auction to a man, who is susceptibly Kami, the Collective's leader, from the description. She is brought to his base and is asked to be reveal whatever information she knew about Eagle Mountain before the prolong ends. At this point of time it is unknown if she will escape captivity and rejoin the Mallrats. Trivia *The reason why Tai-San doesn't appear in Series 5 is because Michelle Ang was working on ''Neighbours, an Australian Soap Opera. Category:Females Category:Members of the Mallrats Category:Members of the Chosen Category:Members of the Technos Category:Characters Category:Deleted